Dragon's Pearl
by Kagehana15
Summary: Dragon's have seen in possession of a precious pearl, but none except the dragons truly know of their origin. However, one Chihiro Ogano for better or for worse is about to find out. Meanwhile a lonely and confused Kohaku struggles with the urge that all dragons face sometime in their life, the call of a true mate. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. prologue

Prologue:

A dragon's pearl is a treasure that is valued beyond compare with its perfectly smooth surface free from any and all imperfections. It is said to shine even in the greatest darkness and that each pearl has unique colors that mirror the dragon that owns it. This treasure is valued not only by man, but by demons and spirits alike for two other reasons than its beauty alone.

One is that the pearls are said to hold mysterious powers that will bring prosperity to any who possess it. The second is because none except the dragons themselves know how the pearls are formed or what their purpose truly is. The only possible clue to the pearls value and origin comes from an ancient legend.

The legend states that after a poor boy and his mother stumbled upon the pearl they accumulated wealth almost overnight which they shared generously with their neighbors. When asked they spoke the truth of the pearls blessings. Unfortunately not all of their neighbors were as good hearted as they for two men from the village came in the dark of night to steal the pearl and the riches it granted them.

The boy wanting to hide the pearl placed it in his mouth, but swallowed it after the robbers tried to take it from him. It was not long before the pearl started to effect the boy as he began to change into a dragon as such he had no choice but to leave his home and mother behind. Ever since the boy now turned dragon has acted as the guardian of the river and his village.

 **A/N: here is my beginning and if you want to find the legend mentioned here simply type "story of the dragon's pearl" in your search engine and you should be able to find it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Chirio's here and now

**Here is the new chapter I promised so please rate and or review so that I will know your wants and desire and to know if I am unknowingly stepping on anyone's metaphorical toes in terms of artistic copy write infringement. Without anymore fuss please enjoy.**

It has been eight years since one Miss Chihiro Ogino left the spirit world after she and her parents accidentally wondered through the portal. Though only ten years old at the time Cihiro was able to not only survive, but save her parents from being pigs to be eaten and aided the spirits she had befriended. Spirits such as Zeniba the witch of swamp bottom, No Face, Kamaji, Lin, Bo, Yu-bird, an ancient water spirit, and Haku the water dragon spirit of the Kohaku River.

For the most part other than the memories from her adventures she grew up to be an ordinary girl in her senior year in high school. Well perhaps a little bit more responsible than the average girl her age. She now measured 5 feet 3 inches with a rounded face and a slim figure due to her membership on the schools track and field team. She also had a chest and hips that were not large, but not too small that she would be mistaken for a child. Her dark chestnut brown hair that was always tied in a ponytail by the hair tie Zeniba, No Face, Bo, and Yu-bird made for her now reached down to the small of her back matched her eyes perfectly.

Eventhough she missed her spirit friends terribly Chihiro managed to make two human best friends named Haruka and Natsuki. Haruka had a similar look to Chihiro except she had blue eyes and fiery orange hair that she kept in a short bob with an attitude to match her hair color. Natsuki was more reserved with long black hair dark brown eyes and had a slighter frame barely making 5 feet in height small hips and chest despite being the same age as her friends. All three met in elementary school and joined the middle school track team together, they even managed to get into the high school of their choice that was as good as a Tokyo school that was only a single train ride away.

The only two things she could say was truly strange about her were first a subtle feeling in her chest like a little stone had settled in her heart about a week after her return from the spirit world and second the fevers. The stone itself was not outright painful nor did it show up during a physical so she decided to chalk it up to just her missing her spirit friends and that she should let it be another reminder of them. As for the fevers they were more unusual and neither her parents nor the doctor could find the cause for them.

They occurred once a year during the spring starting after she turned thirteen and would result in her being bedridden that one week out of the year. She always knew when they would come as the three weeks prior there was a dull aching sensation throughout her body. It would gradually worsen as she got closer to the first day of the fever until the unbearable pain melded with the heat of the fever. Thankfully she was not expecting another for a few days as tomorrow was her high school graduation ceremony and then the hot springs trip with her friends to celebrate.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and all Haku fans don't waorry I won't be so stingy next time.**


	3. chapter 2: Haku's here and now

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence but here is the next chapter with a shout out to my reviewers:**

 **To the both of you, congrats on guessing how the story will play out, but it will not be as simple as one might assume and dv36muskan sorry to disappoint but those scenes will be later after some other drama so stay tuned.**

 **without further delay please enjoy the chapter:**

Meanwhile Nigihayami Kohakunushi or Haku as those he associates with know him prepares for another busy night running his business. A lot can happen in the spirit world in eight short years for as soon after he finished his apprenticeship to Yubaba 2 years after he regained his name thanks to Chihiro he was then allowed to leave the bathhouse. He contemplated staying on as her right hand as he had nowhere else to go with his river destroyed until some unexpected news came forth.

A nine tailed Inari fox came as the messenger for Watatsumi the god of the oceans and ruler of the water gods. This message was an offer to take over a mountain river which fed into natural hot springs which had been abandoned by its' god after the deity had collected too many impurities. This offer included the diverting of what little remained of his river to aid in the transition and to buy the contracts of any bathhouse employees he would like to take with him to help relocate and start his own business if he wished.

At first he was torn as this was the perfect opportunity to get away from Yubaba and bring his friends along, but it would mean leaving the portal closest to Chihiro behind. He was granted some time to think it over so he contacted Zenibia for her opinion. "Hmm that is quite the predicament you find yourself in my boy, but do not worry I have just the thing just cast the spell I am sending your way on the portal and it will alert you should she come through", the grandmotherly voice of swamp bottoms' own resident witch replied. Haku having swiftly agreed to do as the good witch said decided he would go through with the offer after all it would be nice to have somewhere safe that Chihiro could visit without worrying about turning into a pig, lump of coal, or fading from existence.

The next morning saw Haku gathering those he wished to take with him which included Kamaji, Rin, Aogaeru (The little green frog), and a handful of other staff from maids to chefs that were considered extra by Yubaba. He immediately returned the names of his new employees and allowed those who wished to leave to do so, but they all stayed saying they would work for him until he could hire others as a gesture of gratitude. As for Kamaji now kumoji, Lin now Malin, and Aogaeru now Koaogaeru decided they wouldn't mind helping to build a place for their human friend to visit them.

Only a year after he was able to open the Dragon's palace onsen resort and spa in his new territory which afforded his spirit form the room and power it needed to grow and mature as the years went by. Thus allowing for him to at last experience dragon mating season for the first time; however, contrary to any and all records on the subject matter was an absolute nightmare. So for the next five years he silently dealt with it by locking himself in his chambers to avoid the females and their suitors while suffering from the feverish aching and the yearning for the one soul that held his heart captive, but he could not reach.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: once again I do not own this series and I hope you enjoy:**

~Chirio's P.O.V~~

It was the morning of the hot springs trip and I could not be more excited about my first overnight trip with no parents, or teachers. Couple that with the fact that Haruka, Natsuki, and I have all been accepted to our chosen University to study our chosen fields of sport management, nursing, and theology respectively we were over the moon. However, for some inexplicable reason I could not help but feel anxious as if something important was going to happen almost like when me and my parents entered the spirit world those eight years past. Then again it could just be the nerves talking so I choose to ignore it for now and meet up with the others at the train station.

After two hours by train we switch to a bus that takes passengers to the various hot springs around the area. At first everything seemed normal until the bus went off the main road and proceeded further into the mountains. About thirty minutes later the bus stopped in front of a mountain cave and then I knew for sure that something was definitely wrong, but did not have too much time to dwell on the subject. We had any time to react as the bus driver and his cronies quickly tied our wrists and then ushered us from the bus into the cave at knife point.

After exiting at the other end of the cave the men had us sit around a tall red lamp in what appeared to be the town square with bridges on both sides a short one we crossed to get here while the other longer one led to a large familiar looking building. I also noticed as to why they were not afraid of interference despite the location as it appeared that there was no one manning the stalls that lined the streets. Suddenly I realized why everything here looked so familiar even though it was my first time here and if my hunch was correct then there may just be a way we can escape from here.

With that in mind I quickly reassured Natsuki who was shaking from fright with unshead tears in her eyes and Haruka who instead was giving the kidnapers a murdous glare that could even slay an Oni. I was trying to form a plan on how to first deal with the drivers cronies when the answer fell right into my lap. "Hey boss any idea of when the guy who ordered this job will get here? I'm starving and the food over there isn't help'n"! Crony number one exclaims followed with agreement from crony number two.

"Well why don't you help yourselves then? Our employer said that they would cover the bill when he gets here." said their boss and without further delay two of his three henchmen are taken care of as they stuff their faces which only leaves scrawny looking crony number three and the boss to deal with. Steeling my resolve I quickly whisper the plan to my friends to which Haruka responds, "you sure this will work Chi?", while I get an "are you nuts? They might kill us" from Natsuki. "Trust me I know what I am doing so when I give the signal head to the cave and run until you find help" I tell them trying my best to be convincing. We then procced to work the ropes until they are loose before I put my plan into action.

I then stand up while pretending the ropes are still secure around my wrists and confront the boss. I shout at him "hey what is this about? Is it ransom you guys are after, or something else entirely?" I enquire of our captors. The boss approached me with a look of irritation clear on his face as he stated, "that's for our employer to know and for you to find out. As all we know is that one of you has something they want". After that crony number three tried to grab me, I quickly released the ropes punched him hard enough he doubled over and finally grabbed his head before slamming it with my knee leaving him with a concussion and a foaming mouth.

That was all the signal the girls needed before they started booking it towards the cave and I was not far behind. Unfortunately the bridge was overtaken by a rushing river leaving us stranded with no way to reach the cave unless we wanted to risk being swept away. Even before I looked to the horizon to see the colors of twilight overtake the sky I knew we were too late and that left us with no choice but the large building at the other side. I sent prayers to every god I know including a certain river spirit that the owner was nowhere near as bad as Yubaba.

We then changed direction and starting running through the plaza in which I spied the boss panicking over his down crony and the other two having turned into pigs still trying to eat the food. However, he still caught up to us before we reached the long bridge and caught my arm. As I struggled in his grip he back handed me hard enough for my teeth to cut my cheek. "What have you done to my men girl?" he shouted in my face and my answer was simply to spit the blood in my mouth as a distraction. It worked as he pushed me away to wipe it off before he once more brandished his knife.

However, his strike faltered as without warning a roar loud enough to shake the ground reverberated through the area. I turned toward the roars' origin to see a streak of bright silver and aqua flying right to me before finding it coiled around myself in a protective manner. The aqua manned silver dragon brought his face just above mine and then began to nuzzle me as I laughed from the tickling sensation of his face fur and whiskers. "Alright Ha-ha Haku, seriously enough I get it, it's nice to see you too", I say through a fit of giggles. Meanwhile both the girls and the boss of the kidnappers stand there with eyes and mouths wide open in disbelief before the girls promptly fainted.

"Chihiro it is good to see you again, but how did you get here?" Haku asks as he coils around me a little more as if he needed to make sure I was safe and still there. I quickly respond with' "it's a long story, but for now I suggest doing something about that guy and his henchmen". As if noticing the kidnappers for the first time Haku swings his head to look at them before he growled at the boss who still had his knife pionted towards me and a little of my blood on him.

He then used his wind to scoop up the man and his incapacitated lackies before guiding them to some unseen location. "They are now within a holding cell for troublemakers", he informed me to which I responded with a sigh of, "that's great" before passing out myself from a mixture of relief and adrenaline exhaust. I could still feel someone shaking me while calling my name as the silent darkness of unconsciousness claimed me.


End file.
